


Springtime For Hitler

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee, The Producers (1968)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dreamersdessert and enslayed asked : Klaine 30?

30. It's not what it looks like</p>
            </blockquote>





	Springtime For Hitler

“It’s not what it looks like.”

Blaine frowns.

Kurt turns even redder, and Blaine didn’t think that it was possible.

Tracy giggles in Kurt’s arms.

“It’s not what it looks like?” Blaine repeats, and Kurt straightens up, their daughter in his arms.

“No.”

“So, you were not singing “Springtime for Hitler” to our infant daughter when I came in to make her laugh?”

“A-absolutely not.”

“And you were not tap dancing with her in your arms while doing so?”

“Nope.”

“Alright then.”

And Blaine walks out of the room.

“This will be our little secret, right, darling?”

“Ah-gah!”

“Good girl.”


End file.
